The Stars and me
by cecil13
Summary: the miricale child is someone else's. WON'T BE UPDATED FOR AWHILE! 3 WEEKS, MAYBE MORE!
1. Welcome or not

Okay, this story is brought back to life! Yessss. Anyway, it was once called Elizabeth, but I gave it a more interesting title..

Chapter One: Welcome...or not.

It was a dark and cold night when I emerged from the portal. I, Elizabeth, felt myself blend in with the night. I was wearing all black, and my long wavy hair blended in with my asymmetrical dress with lace ruffles (a present from my last "gaurdian").

I have had a plethora of "gaurdians." My most recent was a man, or something, who was called the Master. He was the king of the vampires, I think. I never really knew. I met him when I accidently intruded on some big feast. he mistaked me for my mother, like most people who study their demonolgy did. He, however, didn't try to stake me. He took me in, and provided me with shelter and clothing, and even had raiding parties go get me food. I was treated like royalty, but the Scourge always was, so no figure, the daughter of the Scourge would be treated in the same way. He even offered me L.A. as my own city. I refused though, since part of the deal was that I was to be sired. I didn't plan on becoming an undead person anytime soon, so I ran away through another portal.

That is where my journey to find my father began. At the moment, I was the alley, just escaping undeadness. I glanced around. It appeared to be a big city, which was always good. I looked up, and saw a few stars. the light was to bright to see all of them though.

For some odd reason, I have always loved the stars. I don't know why, but I think that mother liked them, and I have brief memories of her pointing them out to me at night, from a balcony in London. I know very little about my family, only that they were in a group called the Scourge, which are very honorable among vampires.

I hoped that there weren't many vampires here, because where ever there are vampires, there are Slayers, and they often try to kill me. I hoped that this was the world I had wished for, perfect, where I'm normal, but it probably wouldn't be, mainly because I normally have very bad luck, and everything goes wrong.

Strangely enough though, everything felt right here. I felt I could blend in with society as I do with the darkness. I headed out into the street, and looked around. I realized that i was in L.A. right away. I liked L.A. It had the right mix of everything, and it fit me perfectly.

I got lost in my thoughts, and suddenly realized that I was very hungry. The growling in my stomach was very loud, and I was sure the people 50 miles away heard it. I stopped at the first place I saw. it was called Caritas.

I went in, and was suddenly greeted by the most horrid voice ever. I looked around and saw a demon on the stage belting out lyrics to some random Elton John song. I shuddered. It was simply hideous.

I quickly saw that they didn't serve food here. I still decided to hang around, though. This place was interesting. As the ong went on, i saw a demon dressed in a bright red suit standing near the stage, shaking his head thoughtfully. I put him as the leader of this whole thing. There were several more people here, obviously waiting for something. I thought that maybe this was a karoke place for demons. I gave a quick laugh. The demons I knew wouldn't karoke for a whole entire country to massacre. I sighed lightly, and turned to the bar. Most of the items contained acochol, or demonish things. I did evnetualy find a virgin margarita, without blood in it. I was only 17, or otherwise I would be having something else.

The bartender made a huge display of making it. I growled impaitently. Who was he showing off for. When he heard the growl, i think he stopped showing off. I wouldn't know, because I had turned back to the stage. The demon in the red suit was singing an old song. I huffed. Why did they have to sing songs that happened 30 years ago or more? I perferred Evenasence, or at least Smash Mouth. Suddenly a song popped in my head, and I began to mouth the words. i advanced to whisper singing, and got lost in it. I didn't even hear the red-suited demon arrive at the bar. He was staring at, as if he could tell all my secrets. I could also tell he thought I was my mother.

"I'm not who you think I am so don't even try and kill me. 'Kay?" I said briskly.

"And who would you be then?" he asked, the bartender handing him a drink.

"Elizabeth. that's all you're getting." I was getting really defensive. "And who are you?"

"I'm Lorne. Pleased to meetcha. Where ya from?"

"A place." I said as I pulled my hair out of my eyes. My eyes were a strange light blue color, and they were constanly bright, as if a star had been caught in them.

"Wanna sing?"

"Let me think about that...no." I said strictly.

"Why not?"

"Okay. There's a huge list of things I don't do. Number 1, is get killed. Number two, go insane. I think I'm actaully breaking that one. And Number 3, i don't sing unless the voices in my head say so, and they haven't given me permission yet. Sorry. Catch me in 20 years, if I'm not in the insane assylum." I got up, put money for my drink on teh bar, and headed out the door.

Now I needed a place to spend the night. Empty buildings were often great, but I decided not to on that one. I didn't have the dangers of this world down yet, and i wasn't going to risk anything. I did find an old abandoned hotel though. I didn't ever find out it's name, and I most likely never will. It had furnished rooms, and the bedding wasn't infested with bugs. It did have an odd aura about it though, as if it hid secrets. I found a room that had a stereo, and decided to stay there. I put in a CD, but it must have stopped sometime, because I was able to hear the loud crash of the door opening. I put on my dress and coat, and prepared to head out the back way. But then I realize that I didn't look for a back way. I decided to stay in the room, and jump out the window if necessary. I could hear footsteps, and even the sound of a sword being drawn out. i flinched. Swords were not good. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them...

CLIFFHANGER!

I'm a bit more sane now when I originally wrote this story, so no more Tee hee hee higgles. I hope not...

Review it! Please!


	2. Up, up, up

Okay. There's going to be a companion fic coming soon. The story of Katlin, Angel and Darla's daughter from another dimension. Please review, if you want more. If you don't, I still might update anyway. I'm addicted to my stories once I get to know them.

Chapter 2: Up, up, up

What you have to understand is that I look a lot like my mother. Horribly similar. It's gotten me in trouble a few times, and saved me other times. More often than not, it always ends badly. I had considered living as a hermit in the woods, but that didn't appeal to me with the whole thing that my mother was insane, and loneliness often triggered insanity, I figured. So I decided to travel from world to world when I needed to, and see what was there. I had actually started to like this world, which was a shame since there was the possibility that I was going to be killed.

There was a sword at my throat, and it was really uncomfortable. I didn't like violence. I would rather sit and watch the stars, or write poetry. I was a peace-loving person, which is a strange thing to say considering my parents were of the Scourge, and loved to kill. It was rather funny though, seeing that the two people who were going to kill me were of the Scourge, the one's who were most feared, Angelus and William the Bloody. William, or Spike, as he liked to be called, didn't know that I was indeed his daughter. He thought I was hi9s sire, which wouldn't work out. I decided to make a plea.

"Please, don't kill me. You think I'm someone, but I'm not. My name is Elizabeth, and I am completely human. See?" I reached for a cross that was lying on the near-by floor, and picked it up. "No ashes, no burning. I'm not my mother, okay? So you can put the sword down and let me be." There was an instant look of confusion on both of their faces.

"So you're not Dru?" Spike asked, looking as if he had just been asked to assemble a nuclear weapon.

"No, I'm Elizabeth. I am her daughter. I am completely different, in the fact that I am human. Unfortunately, I still get visions and occasionally lose it, but that's only about 2 times a month, and really, it'll be okay if you let me go. Unless of course, you're into torturing, then you might take me hostage and begin to torture, but you won't do that because they tell me you won't. You're going to take me back to you're home, they say, and use me for visions. I don't like having visions. You can't make me have them." At this point the sword came off of my throat. I stood up and turned to the window. "Bye. It was nice meeting you." I jumped out, and landed on the ground.

My legs hurt, but nothing was broken as of yet. I decided that I would randomly wander the streets, but never did for the sake of a vision. Visions were evil, and made my head hurt. It wasn't nice. I had often thought about getting rid of them, but never could. Plus, my guardians have said that is was a special gift that I must keep, because it would help them. Well, I had noticed one thing over the years, the visions never helped me, and they only made life worse, because I could see the evil, the demons, and even sense their victim's feelings. It was really bad sometimes, and I couldn't handle it. This vision was one that fell under the category of "Can't handle it." It had taken me to the ground, and wouldn't allow me to get up. It made me cry, though I didn't let the sound come out. I had this thing against showing weakness, mainly because I was very venerable.

I decided that I would just lay there and die, but somebody had to come and save me, since I had visions. A few minutes had passed with me lying on the ground, and then two very stupid vampires came. Angel and Spike, who had been threatening to kill me 5 minutes previous, wanted to save me now. I didn't care what they did, as long as they didn't try to communicate with me. They did but I shushed them with a finger. I wasn't in the mood for talking, and the visions were screaming in my head. "Shut up," I whispered to them. They wouldn't listen. "Stop singing."

I eventually decided to fall asleep. Unfortunately, I was walking. Not a good idea, but it seemed so at the time. I ended up being carried, which I hated, but the vision hadn't stopped yet. A demon was raising another demon, which would raise another in turn, who would repeat it. The stars wouldn't stop telling me, and I was thoroughly mad about it.

Before I knew it, I was on a bed, and I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I did for a second, but the dark stars came then and screamed at me. They were not happy, and neither was Angelus. I had refused to talk, and he was getting mad. I heard him say something to the effect of "She's too stubborn." At that point I had to smile. I was making him mad, and it gave me a certain satisfaction. He yelled at Spike to try, and Spike did so begrudgingly. For some reason, the stars wanted me to tell him. I thought about refusing, but in the end I spoke.

"Up, up, up, they go. They call each other, and they want to kill all the flowers and the people and the stars, but the stars don't want them to." For some reason, I could never get a vision out in simplicity. Maybe it was habit, or the fact that my mother said them that way to. I also had grown to love delivering messages in a tongue that no others could understand.

"Who?" one of them said. I couldn't tell, I was in too much pain.

"Evil." I said, before I let my hold on consciousness slip.

Please Review!


	3. Questions

"Up, up, up, they go. They call each other, and they want to kill all the flowers and the people and the stars, but the stars don't want them to." For some reason, I could never get a vision out in simplicity. Maybe it was habit, or the fact that my mother said them that way to. I also had grown to love delivering messages in a tongue that no others could understand.

"Who?" one of them said. I couldn't tell, I was in too much pain.

"Evil." I said, before I let my hold on consciousness slip.

Elizabeth: Chapter 3

I woke up in a white room. I didn't like white rooms much. They were to plain and boring for me. I heard to voices arguing in the hallway, so I got up and went over to the door. I could hear them, but barely.

"Why don't you want her to stay?" it was a British voice, and I guessed that it was Spike's.

"Isn't it obvious? Do you know where she comes from? What she is?" This voice was younger, but still British, but I still had no idea of who it was.

Then there was Angel's voice, commanding and stern. "Okay. If I know anything, she's probably at the door right now wide-awake. You were a bit loud in your yelling, Wes. You can ask her anything you need to know to make you feel safe. But I say she stays, and I'm the boss."

Then there were footsteps. I backed away from the door, and a man came in. Spike followed. I think he was concerned for me. If only he knew how capable I was, he would have gotten out.

"Hello. I'm Elizabeth, and you are?" I said, politely and as strong as I could possibly do in this white room.

"I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and this is Spike," he said, motioning his hand as he introduced them.

"I know exactly who Spike is. I've met him several times before, in other dimensions. We should get on with the questioning, so I can get out of here." I glanced nervously around the room. I didn't like it at the beginning, and I hated it now.

"Alright then. What is your full name?" Wesley said, his voice all hard and serious.

"Elizabeth Anne. I don't know my last name. I adopted Winters. It sounded pretty. Don't you think?"

"Okay then, Elizabeth. How did you come here?"

"I was walking and a great big bear attacked me and dragged me here," I said, sarcastically. "A portal, idiot. Seriously, how am I going to get from one reality to another without a portal?"

"Watch your tone." I looked at Wesley, but then I realized it was Spike who had said it.

I glared and then got quiet. I know he wasn't my real father or anything, but there was still an instinct to obey.

Wes looked at Spike and widened his eyes. "Maybe it was a good idea to have you come in." Then he looked at me. "Where were you before this?"

I sighed. Telling stories were not my forte. "I was on a planet which was completely over taken by vampires. I survived because of my mother and father. I was to be sired in a week and dying didn't appeal to me. I like the sunshine too much. When in comes down, it's so warm. And vampires, they never see the sun. I couldn't do it."

"And where were you before that?" Wesley said. I think he just wanted to hear a good story.

"Bristol. My mother and father were never vampires there, but smack dealers. I escaped before I got addicted. And that's all I'm going to tell you. If you could, I'm a bit hungry. Could you bring me some food? I haven't eaten in a couple days at least. Thank you," I said as I got up and went to lie down. I was tired, and didn't feel like talking anymore.

I knew in time I would have to tell my full story, but as long as I could hold it off, I would. Eventually my food came. It wasn't great, but it was substance to keep me going. I was left alone to sleep, and then the door burst open.

Okay! Yet another chapter. Please review!


End file.
